mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Mineplex Player Server
Mineplex Player Servers Mineplex Player Servers, (MPS) are servers with 40 slots maximum that Legends can make. They can choose a game, and when the game starts, also they can choose the slots, (40-). Anyone can join them, by simply going up to the villager, and clicking the server they want. This was going to be for Heros, and Ultras, but not yet. (They will have less slots). No one really knows when it'll be out for them. Creating a player server All players have a glistening melon in the 7th slot of their hotbar. The caption for this items is "/hostserver". Providing the user has the rank of Legend, right clicking this item will put the following message into chat: The words "click here" are highlighted in green. Clicking on them results in another message appearing in chat: The player will then usually be transported to a typical game lobby. The first time the server is created, players will spawn into the lobby of the minigame Super Smash Mobs. The server owner (the Legend who created it) will have a glistening melon in the 9th slot of their hotbar, which has a number of administrative options. Opening it will show the following: *Player head - hovering over it will show the name of the server, the maximum number of players, and the number of players online currently - left clicking will increase the maximum number of players, while right clicking will have the opposite effect *Emerald block - this will force the game to start *Redstone block - this will force the game to stop *Book and quill - this allows the player to choose which game to play *Book - this allows the changing of the game rotation *Diamond sword - clicking opens another interface with player heads labelled with the usernames of online players- clicking on a head will give the relevant player administrative capabilities (though only on that particular game server) *Gold sword - similar to above, allows the revoking of administrative rights *Lava bucket - this allows admins to kick players *Water bucket - opposite effect to the aforementioned lava bucket *Comparator - opens a game server options menu (see below) *TNT - shift-right clicking this option will close down the server Functions of the "Game Options" menu: *Bed - return to the previous page *Ender eye - toggles whether the server is publically available (enabled by default) *Paper - toggle whitelist (currently not implemented) *Rail - toggles force team balancing (enabled by default) *Slime ball - toggles game autostart (enabled by default) *Compass - toggles game timeout (enabled by default) *Clock - toggles whether to kick inactive players (enabled by default) The above all have either gray or green dye underneath, to represent whether the option is enabled or disabled. Joining a player server In the central game lobby, a villager with the caption "Minecraft Player Servers" can be found by one of the 4 wooden trunks. Right clicking on this villager shows an interface with the name of the player who created the server, the game being played, and the number of players online (note that servers will only appear here if they are set to public). Right clicking again on one of these heads will connect the player to this server. Category:Mineplex Mechanics Category:Servers